


Tired

by only_a_tiny_bit_crazy



Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Endgame compliant, Hurt/No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, commissions are open, implied suicide, open to part two, part two upon request, requests are open, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy/pseuds/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy
Summary: Bucky had been forced to fight since he was drafted in World War II, and he was tired of it all. Now, without Steve there, he’d have to fight again with Sam, for Sam. But, he was so, so tired.
Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111901
Kudos: 5





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 200 word sample that I have written, please see my [Tumblr](https://only-a-tiny-bit-crazy.tumblr.com/post/640079677924474880/rules-for-commissionsrequests) for my request and commission rules. Also, I am willing to write a part two to this or make it longer, so definitely check that out if it's something you're interested in.

Bucky, soldier, or James, looked down at the gun in his hand. 

He’d been better, he’d felt  _ good,  _ in Wakanda, with the sun and the new arm, but something’d been wrong, was still wrong. 

He didn’t even know if he was a he.

They’d called him  _ it, _ but Steve had said that they’d been wrong, that his name was James Buchanon Barnes and  _ he _ was human. 

The others and the Wakandans had tried to help, but it’d been Steve that had made the name Bucky feel right on the ex-assassin’s tongue. 

Then they’d had to fight again. 

Steve had promised he’d never have to fight again, but he did, then something weird happened, then there was another fight he didn’t want. He’d been told him and the others had been gone for five years.

He didn't want to fight the war in the 40s. 

He looked at the gun in his hand again. 

Bucky was so tired that he couldn’t even comprehend it, it’d sunk into his bones, his very soul. 

He was so tired of fighting, and Steve had left him. Now he had to fight again with Sam.

Bucky put the gun to his temple. 

He was tired.


End file.
